Episode 5385 (27th August 2009)
Plot Mark and Natasha rush home and are relieved to find Will is okay. Natasha grudgingly thanks Ryan when she finds out he helped Will but refuses when Will asks if Ryan can come over later that day. Furious, she tells Mark that there's no way she's going to let Ryan into their lives, as this is exactly what Faye wanted. Saddened and privately torn, Mark storms out when Natasha orders him to ensure Ryan and Will don’t meet again. Arriving at Faye's, he asks to see Ryan to thank him face to face, Faye is hopeful that Mark's cracking and tells him to tell Natasha not to worry, as Ryan will be out of their lives and thousands of miles away in a couple of days. When Cain also arrives to see Ryan, he's surprised when Faye invites him in to wait for him. However, when Mark leaves, Cain's irritated as Faye asks him to leave to leave too. Natasha is furious when she finds Mark brooding in the office and he tells her he can’t just turn off his feelings for his son. She insists he is nothing more than a sperm donor to Ryan and implores him to stay strong for his real family. Mark agrees not to see Ryan again, but it clear he's deeply conflicted. Meanwhile, Laurel warms to Sally over lunch, and tells Ashley how much she likes her. However, when he admits that he used to date her and she dumped him for Vincent, Laurel is thrown. As Ashley continues to explain that Sally was the type of girl he though he could marry – and that's the reason he doesn’t like Vincent, she's floored. Elsewhere, Val is plotting a surprise for Eric and he's shocked when she tells him to grab a suitcase as they’re off for a surprise. However, he's less than impressed when Val reveals that the B&B is their destination and she wants to make him see the potential in it as a business opportunity - as Louise needs a quick sale for her half. Eric is unconvinced as Val tries to persuade Eric that this could be a whole new lease of life for them and they could rake it in but agrees to sleep on it. Also, Marlon refuses to warm to Moira during her first shift in the pub. He's put out when everyone raves about how great she is and feels left out when Diane invites her to stay and join her for a night cap. Cast Regular cast *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Will Wylde - Oscar Lloyd *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *John Barton - James Thornton *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones Guest cast *Vincent Spode - Antony Byrne Locations *Home Farm - Stables, living room, dining room, kitchen and office *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, beer garden and staff corridor *Cricket Pavilion *Church Lane car park *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen and front garden *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge and Val & Eric's room *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,730,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes